


take a chance on me

by exarite



Series: Naruto Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: Madara doesnotapprove of the match between Uzumaki Mito and Senju Tobirama.





	take a chance on me

“And I was thinking, Mito and Tobi are a lot alike, they’d definitely get along,” Hashirama shared excitedly, his hands clasped across his chest. Beside him, Madara promptly choked and Hashirama’s eyes widened.

“Madara!” He cried in concern and reached out to pat his friend on the back but Madara slapped his hand away. Hashirama pouted and held his hand close to his chest, puppy dog eyes out with full strength.

“Excuse me?” Madara spluttered, and oh no, Hashirama knew that look. He straightened up and started searching for an exit, edging away from the other man who’s starting to bristle. Even his hair was starting to stand up. Almost like a cat, really, and Hashirama would love to reach out and pet.

“Tobirama and the Uzumaki girl?” Madara asked him. His eye twitched, his hand clenching on top of the table. Hashirama couldn’t help but eye it warily. Honestly, the only thing missing was–

Oh, whoops, there it was. Madara’s Sharingan was activated and spinning dangerously at him.

“Yes, I told you, we’re planning a union and we decided that marriage was the way to go,” Hashirama said carefully.

Madara took in a deep breath and then released it.

“You’re an idiot,” Madara said flatly. Hashirama blinked in stunned surprise as Madara stood up, turned on his heel and then walked away.

“Huh,” Hashirama said to himself. “Does he not want me to marry Mito?”

*

“Senju!”

Tobirama looked up and scowled automatically.

Madara glared, his chakra a dangerous thrum underneath his skin and just barely leashed in. Tobirama tensed. What did he want now? Inconspicuously, Tobirama readied himself for a spar, verbal or otherwise. Who knew what had ticked him off this time?

“What do you think about the Uzumaki girl?”

Tobirama blinked in surprise and leaned back. His chakra settled, even as Madara’s continued to rage against its constraints. Out of all things…

“Mito is exceptionally intelligent. Her skill with seals is unmatched,” he replied diplomatically. What was there to say? He hasn’t talked to her beyond the academic setting, and only about his brother’s upcoming nuptials with her.

If possible, Madara looked even more annoyed. Tobirama raised a delicate eyebrow as the man huffed, his face pinching unattractively. He resisted the urge to smooth down the wrinkles.

“That’s great,” Madara said snidely, “I guess the two of you can bond over fuinjutsu together.”

Tobirama’s lips thinned. “I suppose we can.” Where was he going with this?

Madara scowled. “Congratulations, Senju.” His words were practically a snarl, and all Tobirama could do was watch as he stomped away, his chakra thrumming and practically lashing out at his surroundings.

He frowned.

Odd.

*

“Can you believe it!” Madara hissed as he threw his hands up. Izuna watched him with bemusement as Madara paced the length of the room, steps unforgiving and harsh on the wood. “They’re marrying off Tobirama to the Uzumaki!”

“What exactly is the problem?” Izuna groaned and Madara’s head snapped to face him. He glared, and Izuna gulped inwardly, even as he kept his expression cool and unaffected.

“Tobirama is the problem!” Madara sounded affronted as if Izuna was being an idiot when clearly, the only idiot in this room was him. “He’s–he’s too independent, Uzumaki won’t understand that. He’d be a horrible husband!”

Izuna sighed.

“In fact,” Madara steadily fumed, “He’d probably be horrible in bed too! Selfish prick! Asshole! He’s too dedicated to his work, he’d never have time for her! All he cares about is Konoha! Women are the last thing on his mind.” As his brother talked, Madara continued to stalk back and forth, reminiscent of a caged beast. His shoulders were full of tension, hands clenching and unclenching.

Izuna rolled his eyes and dropped his head back on the wall. Kami. What a loser. His eyes started to drift close underneath the steady rants of his older brother. He knew from experience that Madara could go on all day like this, and he wasn’t in the mood to listen to Madara talk about his greatest rival, even if he was inclined to agree on certain points.

“–egotistical Senju, can barely even win against me! Too handsome for her and–Izuna!”

He shot up, his eyes wide, and Madara glared at him.

“You aren’t even listening!” Madara accused and Izuna blinked. He shrugged and raised his hands.

“You caught me,” he said dryly and Madara growled. Izuna dodged the kunai that his brother threw at him. He didn’t break his judging gaze and Madara crossed his arms, bristling at the scrutiny.

“Why don’t you go tell Mito then, that Tobirama would be, quote-unquote, a horrible husband,” Izuna drawled. Honestly. He still kind of hated the guy, but Tobirama was decent enough. Not his problem anyway if Hashirama was dumb enough to pass up on someone like Mito.

“Hmm,” Madara grunted. “Maybe I will.”

*

“Hime,” Madara greeted stiffly. Mito raised an eyebrow and eyed him with interest.

“Madara-sama,” she said back. “What brings you here?” The Uchiha clan head had no business with her, and Mito couldn’t think of a reason for him to approach her so privately.

Madara cleared his throat. “Hashirama is a great man,” he started, and Mito’s eyebrows shot up. Oh. “He may seem like an idiot, but he’s brilliant, and his strength is unparalleled.” He paused, seemingly waiting for her response.

Mito coughed before she tilted her head to regard him with barely hidden amusement.  "I agree,“ she said simply. Of course she did. She wouldn’t have agreed to marry the man if she thought he had no redeeming qualities.

“He is… handsome too, I suppose,” Madara said, with all the grace expected of an heir of a clan such as his.  "He would make a fine husband. He’s very kind. He would take care of you.“

Mito blinked at him. Just where was he going with this? She had already agreed, didn’t she? He had no need to convince her of Hashirama’s virtues.

"So please,” Madara murmured. “Reconsider.”

….?

“Reconsider,” she repeated, just to make sure. Madara only continued to look at her solemnly, his eyes betraying none of his thoughts. “I have already agreed.”

Madara’s blank, polite expression broke and he scowled.

“You and Tobirama are not compatible.”

Mito’s eyebrows rose, and she viewed him with new eyes. She noted the tenseness of his shoulders, the way his fists were clenched, and even the tightness of his jaw as he looked at her from across the table.

“That’s not really my problem,” she said and hid her smile.

Madara opened his mouth and then closed it, visibly faltering. Mito laughed softly and reached out to pat one of his clenched fists.

“Why don’t you talk to Tobirama, hmm?”

*

Madara refrained from just opening the door and barging in. Who knew what Tobirama was doing in his lab at the time? He knocked, but couldn’t help but scowl the longer Tobirama left the door unanswered.

Just as he was about to knock again, it slid open, revealing Tobirama. Madara swallowed. Tobirama’s expression was cool and expectant, his eyebrow raised.

“You’re not marrying Mito,” Madara found himself snapping. The moment the order was out of his mouth his jaw clicked, his eyes wide. What right did he have to order the other man not to marry one of their allies!

“I’m not,” Tobirama responded, his expression one of bewilderment. Madara blinked. Well.

“You’re not?” He asked and Tobirama frowned.

“No,” he said slowly. “I’m not.”

They stared at each other.

“Then, who is?” Madara asked, but he could barely hear himself over the blood rushing in his ears.

“Hashirama is.”

“Oh.” Madara’s jaw clenched. All the fight had let him and he found himself lost now. He had been carrying so much pent up anger for the past hour, ever since he had come out of his thoughts to hear Hashirama talking about how well Tobirama and Mito would get along. “That's… good. You’d make a horrible husband for her anyway.”

Tobirama’s lip quirked at that and he smirked. Madara scowled, ready to wipe the look off his face.

“Maybe,” Tobirama allowed. He was looking at Madara with amusement now and Madara didn’t like it, not at all.

“Really,” Madara continued, crossing his arms, “No one can put up with you.”

“You put up with me,” Tobirama argued half-heartedly, just for the sake of it, and Madara sniffed in disdain. Put up with him? Barely! He couldn’t even stand the guy.

“Then maybe you should just marry me,” he said anyway, a little tartly and with way too much confidence and Tobirama coughed.

“Hmm,” He hummed in consideration, leaning against the frame of the door. Madara eyed him, his eyebrows raised in challenge. Tobirama met his gaze readily, and there was laughter in those crimson eyes of his, and something else that Madara couldn’t quite name. “Maybe I should.”

Madara swallowed. “Glad we’ve come to this agreement,” he croaked. He stepped away from the other man and Tobirama watched him.

“So am I,” Tobirama replied. They stared at each other again, and once more, Madara felt the urge to wipe the smug, amused look on his face, and that damned smirk. With his lips, preferably. The asshole deserved it.

“I’d like a spring wedding,” he found himself saying.

“That’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was: someone shows interest in tobirama and madara gets possessive
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://amor-vitae.tumblr.com)


End file.
